Well, Now You've Won
by givingupthegun
Summary: Her older sister hadn't taken the time to notice the one thing that her world revolved around, and that hurt more than anything she could imagine...


_but you rip it from my hands_

_and you swear its all gone_

_and you rip out all i have_

_just to say that you've won_

_**i gave you all-mumford & sons**_

**grace's pov**

She ruined me. She completely and utterly ruined me. Sending me away to that damn boarding school in California-how fair was that? So what if I was on the dance team, and mom came to one of my performances instead of her cheerleading competition? Mom _always _went to her cheerleading competitions. So what if I am on the honour roll and she isn't? _We're still sisters._

But I'll show her. I've come back from that boarding school and I am going to kick ass at Mckinley. I am going to _kick ass._

**Quinn's pov**

Quinn pulled up in her high school's parking lot, securing the parking spot she got every single day. It was the prime spot; not too close to the doors (she read an article saying that walking to doors in parking lots helped you maintain a healthy weight) but not too far away that it was completely unreasonable. Quinn flounced through the doors, flashing a small smile at Santana and Brittany, who were waiting for Alice VanHalen-another girl from their squad.

The hallway was bustling with people shoving their way to their lockers or trying to make it to homeroom before the bell. Quinn, fortunately, had her free period first this semester and planned to take advantage of it.

Grace Eloise Fabray was back in Lima after a long stint at some boarding school in California. Grace was Quinn's younger sister-a year younger to be exact. She would be in grade eleven now, while Quinn was finally in her senior year. Quinn marched up to the shiny, unused locker at the end of the hallway. Of course her darling little sister got the newest and by far the best locker in the school. Grace always got everything she wanted.

Quinn thrust her hand into her backpack and pulled out a black Sharpie, quickly scrawling the words 'Grace Fabray is a whore!' in large letters. She grinned and turned on her sneaker-clad heel, quickly walking away before any of the faculty noticed her. Quinn leaned against the wall in the perfect position where she could watch her sister enter the school while at the same time having a clear view of her locker.

Eventually Grace sashayed into the school, her short blonde curls bouncing on her tan shoulder. All the boys-especially JewFro-stopped to stare at the unfamiliar beauty in front of them. Grace walked down the hallways, reveling in the obvious staring and-in some cases-drooling that was happening. Quinn clapped her hands in excitement as Grace stopped in front of her locker, looking down at the sheet of white paper the secretary had given her as if she couldn't believe it was her locker that had been vandalized. Eventually, Grace knelt down and sifted through the items in her bag until she found an identical Sharpie to her sister's.

'Damn straight!" was written in Grace Fabray's messy scrawl underneath the message Quinn had wrote. Quinn's excited smile sunk into a frown as she watched her sister swing open her locker door, acting as if the message wasn't even there.

Quinn, along with Santana and Brittany, entered the Glee classroom only to see Grace sitting on the piano, swinging her legs back and forth restlessly. Quinn stalked up to her and leaned down close to her, "what the hell do you think you're doing here?" Grace smiled at her, but in her bright blue eyes reflected hurt.

"I thought I might try out for the glee club!" Grace laughed, "After all the nice things you've said about it I figured I should give it a go." Quinn stepped back as Grace hopped off the piano, walking over to talk to Mr. Schue about her song choice.

"Who was that?" Santana asked in disgust, taking in Grace's Beatles' t-shirt, and ripped skinny jeans. Somehow, despite the overall carelessness of the outfit, Grace managed to pull it off.

"That's Brittany," Brittany sighed, playing with the hem of her tank top detachedly. Santana and Quinn looked over at her in confusion, before realizing that was all Brittany would say on the matter. "That's my sister, Grace," Quinn shook her head, "Trust me, she's not a good singer. She's just going to embarrass herself!"

Santana's eyes grew wide, "You never told me you have a sister!" she said, shoving a finger into Quinn's chest in accusation. '_Of course I never told you," _Quinn thought, averting her eyes, "_I'd rather she didn't exist!" _Quinn and Grace had always been enemies. They never agreed on anything, and always had to share their opinions on everything. They were both equally as stubborn and would never admit defeat.

Everyone in the room turned their attention to the front, after Mr. Schuester announced Grace. All the glee clubbers looked at Quinn in confusion before turning back to the blonde girl at the front. Grace smiled confidently at them, settling down on a stool as she settled an acoustic guitar in her lap. "As you can tell," Grace said, gesturing to her t-shirt, "the Beatles are my favourite band. Have been since I was little! So I thought I would sing you their song, Blackbird."

Grace played the guitar with ease, almost like she had been playing all her life. Which Quinn knew for a fact that she hadn't.

_Blackbird singing in the dead of the night_

_Take these broken wings and learn to fly_

The last chords rang out into stunned silence. Eventually, scattered applause was heard before every joined in. Everyone except Quinn of course.

"That was amazing!"  
>"You're a terrific singer!"<p>

"You were a little sharp, but I suppose the guitar made up for it.."

"Welcome to New Directions!"

Shouts could be heard from every direction as Quinn leapt up and dragged Grace out of the room. "What the hell do you think you're doing? And since when do you play the guitar?"

Grace looked up at Quinn through her lashes sadly. She yanked herself out of Quinn's grasp. "Quinn. I've played the guitar since I was six," Grace trailed off sadly before turning on her heel and walking back into the classroom.

Her older sister hadn't noticed the one thing her life revolved around. And that hurt more than anything in the world.

_**a/n: this didn't turn out the way i wanted it to but **_

_**i suppose its good enough to post on here! it's my first**_

_**fanfic, but don't be too gentle in the reviews. i love constructive**_

_**criticism! oh, btw, i pictured Grace's voice like Evan Rachel Wood's**_

_**in the movie Across The Universe. she sang blackbird so if you search**_

_**it up that's how Grace sounded! and lastly, i've planned a prequel**_

_**if any one is interested, so let me know!**_

_**-Lia**_


End file.
